elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighters Guild (Morrowind)
The Fighters Guild is a faction in . History The Fighters Guild, originally founded as the Syffim (Tsaesci: Soldiers),History of the Fighters Guild is a professional organization chartered by the Emperor in order to regulate the hiring and training of mercenaries and skilled warriors in Tamriel. The guild was founded in the year 2E 320 by Dinieras-Ves under the supervision of the Akaviri Potentate of the Reman Empire, Versidue-Shaie, and shortly after its establishment it became the official mercenaries guild that citizens from all walks of life in Tamriel depended on for protection and combat assistance. The Fighters Guild will accept contracts pertaining to the killing of rats due to infestations, eliminating troublesome bandits, delivering packages, and escorting high-ranking nobles. During the events of , the Nerevarine must join the Fighters Guild as a cover in order to carry out secretive quests for the Blades. Joining the Fighters Guild :Note: Joining the Fighters Guild has no negative repercussions with other factions. There are five characters that can let the Nerevarine join the Fighters Guild. *Eydis Fire-Eye in Balmora. *Percius Mercius, located in the Fighters Guild Hall in Ald'ruhn. *Hrundi, in Sadrith Mora. *Lorbumol gro-Aglakh, in Vivec, Foreign Quarter. *Sjoring Hard-Heart, in Vivec, Foreign Quarter. Asking them about "joining the Fighters Guild" will make the Nerevarine an "Associate" level member. Locations *Ald'ruhn Fighters Guild *Balmora Fighters Guild *Sadrith Mora Fighters Guild *Vivec Fighters Guild Guild Ranks |} :Note: Unlike in , gaining ranks is based on the level of Attributes and skills. Members Quests Balmora Missions Given by Eydis Fire-Eye: #Exterminator: In Balmora, a citizen wants to get rid of some cave rats that are eating her pillows. #Egg Poachers: in the Shulk Egg Mine, two poachers are stealing Eggs, your job is to kill them. #Telvanni Agents: Four Telvanni agents are stealing from the Caldera Mine. #Code Book: Retrieve a code book from Sottilde (Note: Incompatible with Thieves Guild Quests). #Desele Debt: Helviane Desele in (Suran), has accumulated a large amount of debt. #Orc Bounty: A bounty for an Orc in Balmora. #Alof's Farm: Another Orc mission: There's a group of orcs located at a Daedric ruin. #Verethi Gang: Kill smugglers at Mannammu. #Hunger in the Sarano Tomb: Kill the hunger in the Sarano Ancestral Tomb. Ald'ruhn Missions Given by Percius Mercius: #The Necromancer of Vas: With the help of a Buoyant Armigers, clean out a den of Necromancers in Vas. #Beneran's Bounty: In Sargon, a murderer named Nerer Beneran is hiding. Go there and kill him. #Bandits in Suran: Kill the bandits for Serjo Avon Oran. #Flin for Elith-Pal: Deliver some Flin to the Elith-Pal Mine, near Red Mountain. #Remove Sjoring's Supporters: Kill a pair of corrupted Fighters Guild members. #Kill Hard-Heart: Kill the Master of the Fighters Guild. Vivec Missions Given by Lorbumol gro-Aglakh: #Juicedaw Ring: Obtain a Juicedaw Feather Ring from an Orc in the Hlaalu Canton. #Silence Tongue-Toad: Silence Tongue-Toad, a Thieves Guild member, in Ald-ruhn.(Tongue Toad lets you "remove the price on your head"). #Dro'Sakhar's Bounty: In St. Olms Canton, there is a Khajiit outlaw named Dro'Sakhar. Kill him. #Lirielle's Debt: Collect 2000 gold in debt money from Lirielle in Ald'ruhn. #Vandacia's Bounty: In Seyda Neen, a tax lady has a large bounty on her head. #Alleius' Bounty: Collect the bounty on a judge in Ebonheart. After attaining a high enough rank in the Fighters Guild, there are two more missions available in Vivec, these are given by Sjoring Hard-Heart: *Remove the Heads of the Thieves Guild of the Thieves Guild, by killing the three top bosses. *Kill the Master Thief, which involves killing Gentleman Jim Stacey in Vivec. :Note: These two missions are alternative quests to the final two quests in Ald'ruhn. The difference in these is the Ald'ruhn ones ask you to remove the corrupt leader, and the other one, asks you to help the corrupt leaders' associates, the Camonna Tong. Sadrith Mora Missions Given by Hrundi: #Battle at Nchurdamz: A fellow warrior needs assistance against a Daedroth in Nchurdamz. #Dissapla Mine: Rescue a healer from a nix-hound infested mine. #Berwen's Stalker: Kill a Corprus Stalker in Tel Mora. #Tenim's Bounty: Kill outlaw Rels Tenim, located near Vos. #Sujamma to Dunirai: Deliver a load of Sujamma to Nelacar at the Dunirai Caverns. #Rescue Sondaale: Rescue Sondaale from the Sixth House cultists and escort her through Telasero. #Engaer's Bounty: Kill Engaer in Tel Naga. #Pudai Eggmine: Obtain the Seven Eggs of Gold from this legendary Eggmine. Appearances * * * * * de:Kriegergilde (Morrowind) es:Gremio de Luchadores (Morrowind) pl:Gildia Wojowników (Morrowind) ru:Гильдия бойцов (Morrowind) uk:Гільдія бійців (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Fighters Guild Category:Fighters Guild Category:Morrowind: Factions